Man-Wolf
John Jonah Jameson III is a military officer, astronaut, and the son of Newspaper Mogul, J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle. He is sometimes associated with less savory elements and has trouble holding down a civilian job. He's also an astronaut, and therefore somewhat famous. He's also somewhat more friendly to Spider-Man than his father. He's also been Captain America's pilot and sometimes pilots the Quinjet for the Avengers. Man-Wolf is a werewolf that started appearing roughly after that big crash of the space shuttle in downtown New York. Seems to not have the silver vulnerability that other werewolves supposedly have. He's fought with Spider-Man a few times. Background John Jonah Jameson III was born to a well known Nespaper Mogul and his wife Joan. While his mother died when he was fairly young, his father actually did a good job of reaining him. He was instilled with discipline and a sense of duty and an understnding of love and affection. John deeply respects his father and wants him to be proud, but does not want to live in his shadow. This leads him to join the Air Force and helps him become one of the youngest applicants to be accepted into the space program. John's first space mission did not go well, a vital control component broke off in space causing his capsule to plunge to Earth out of control. Had it not been for the intervention of Spider-man, he might have died then, but the fledgeling adventurer was able to replace the damaged part in flight so John could land safely. On a later mission, John was exposed to an alien virus that temporarily granted him superhuman strength and was given the Jupiter Suit to help contain his might, before he was cured of the virus by a massive electrical shock. Still later, John was selected to go on a secret mission to the moon, during which he came across a strange red gemstone (later called the Red Moonstone). He fell under a strange compulsion to possess the gem and, with the assistance of a friend, managed to have it removed from NASA quarantine and made into a pendant. Wearing the pendant unring the next full moon, he transformed into a wolf like humanoid, and found himself unable to remove the stone when he regained his senses in the morning. For months he transformed every full moon before the pendant was forcibly removed in a battle. It was returned to him by a villain who intended to use him as part of a scheme. John temporarily went AWOL trying to find a cure for his problem, eventually becoming involved with a SHIELD mission and then being escorted by SHIELD back to NASA where he was sent off to the International Space Station to investigate a communications breakdown. There, he met three aliens who told him the gem came from their dimension and his being bound to it meant he was the chosen avatar of a powrful beig called the Stargod. They presuaded him to come with them to the moon, where the portal to their world is, and return to thie land to fight a great evil. John won the battle and returned to Earth, but was still bound to the gem and turning into the non-sentient Man-wolf every month. Further, the gem had become malignant, growing into his body and threatening his life. Eventually the gem was removed, ending his monthly changes. For a time John was in a sanitarium being treated for after effects of his ordeal, upon release he joined the Avengers support staff. He was kidnapped by Dredmund Cromwell, the Demon Druid, who wanted to transform John back into Man-wolf so he could steal the power of the Stargod. John was rescued, but quit working for the Avengers and took a job working security in the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. This, unfortunately, placed him in a position to be the target of a number of criminal schemes, some of which resulted in him being again temporarily transformed. He was eventually let go from his job after one of the patients escaped and was wounded. During a visit to Las Vegas, John was injected with a mysterious fluid. John transformed into Man-wolf, and while his body went on a rampage his mind was forced to confront his alter ego. This resulted in the two partly merging, giving John some superhuman abilities and giving Man-wolf a degree of human intellect as well as allowing the ability to change forms voluntarily. John is temporarily at loose ends, and is learning how to control his new abilities. Personality *Dutiful - John tends to at least try to do what he is expected to. Whether it is taking a solo trip to the Moon on orders from NASA or confronting Spiderman at his father's behest, John is the go-to guy. Nothing says that he will succeed, but he will try his best. *Hates Losing - John is the kind who goes back and tries again. Whether it is going back to fight Spider-man again after losing or going back after cures for his condition after being reverted to a monster, he does not give up easily. *Heroic - John is willing to risk his life for others. Even when he is merely human, he takes dangerous missions and tries to help others. He is aware of danger (nost of the time) and takes it into account, but continues doing what he thinks is the right thing. *Exasperated - John was at the mercy of his uncontrolled changes into Man-wolf for a long time and was used as a pawn by villains more often than he can remember. He is sick and tired of being USED. He is likely to overreact sometimes to things that seem to threaten to put him into such situations. *Lupine - As Man-wolf, John is an instinctive hunter: tracking prey, fighting, surviving...he knows how to do such things on a primal level without mich conscious thought. His instincts approximate those of a wolf, though whether he is a pack hunter if given the chance has yet to be determined. Logs *TBA Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Feature Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken